All summer long
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: A party is all it takes for the ruffs and puffs to finally admit their feelings leading to sex, a dirty truth or dare and many more hilarious summer antics :P
1. Party time

*This fic is rrb×ppg as expected :p I don't own anything :)*

(Blossom pov)

It was the day that summer began and we were free women! Highschool was behind us and the professor let us finally go to a real party because we had become true adults!

I never thought he would either, but Bubbles hell even Buttercup was excited. I was really excited about it too. Especially since the ruffs would be there I knew I liked Brick, Bubbles loved Boomer, Buttercup was caving for Butch. I took time in planning my outfit, making sure that I looked good.

I wore a tight leather pencil skirt, and tight fitting black tube top and black thigh high boots. My hair I wore a rose pulling my long bangs out of my face, the rest was down reaching my butt. I took pride in my long orange hair.

I applied makeup Which I rarely do. Just some pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and a pink gloss.

I walk down the stairs to see Buttercup sitting on the sofa wearing to my surprise a leather mini dress and her combat boots I even saw a hint of green eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her shoulder length hair was in a ponytail (definitely a magnet for the ever pervy Butch) .

"Took you long enough!" She grumbled watching a documentary about Ozzy Osbourne and black sabbath. "So where is Bubbles?" Buttercup was impatiently looking at the clock when I sat on the cotch beside her. "I am right heeeeere! " Bubbles twirled into the living room wearing her blue mini dress black flats and makeup like mine but with blue shadow, her waist length hair in a flower clip that pulled it into a poofy bun.

"Thank god! Can we go now!" Buttercup said turning off the tv. "Yes girls let's go!" I said my leader tone creeping it's way into my words. "Finally!" Buttercup without thinking sprung out of the door and into the sky. Bubbles and I roll our eyes and follow suit.

"Will she ever learn patience?" Bubbles chuckled as we flew across the sky. I sigh the wind grazing my face gently "I don't think she knows what patience means" I laugh and my blue puff sister giggled as we see Buttercup land, not to gracefully might I add.

Bubbles and I land softly on the ground and see Buttercup run in the big mansion that was our destination. " I wanna see what drinks are here" I told Bubbles who nodded and went to the snack table. I swear after grade school Bubbles gained an appetite like our green sister. I was astonished of how skinny her and Buttercup were. I walk to the bar in the room labeled 'drinks'.

The target of my affection caught my attention and my desire. I see Brick wearing his usual hat over his shoulder length hair, a black t shirt, black jeans and leather shoes(who gave up crime long ago) drinking a beer nonchalantly looking around before stopping on me and looking me up and down smirking devilishly. I let out a smile and walked up to my long time crush. "Anything good to drink?".

(Brick pov)

I look at the sexy puff in front of me and lick my lips in want. "Yea they got a good selection" I say sipping my beer feeling the coolness seep down my throat. At first I was iffy on coming to this party but Butch talked me into it and I am fucking glad he did. I wanted the pink puff for a long time he said she was coming tonight I knew I was gonna get it. Especially since she looked hotter than I've ever seen her i knew it was for me.

"Care to drink with me?" I say ordering her a coke and rum. "Well it would be rude to refuse a drink now would it?" She sat down smirking.

After a couple drinks I asked her "Wanna dance leader girl?" She nodded and we went to the dance floor which played a slower song by hinder, sweet.

(Buttercup pov)

I get to the party finally and go to the snack table, then had a couple shots and relaxed and then I went to chill on the dance floor i hoped Butch wouldn't find me yet because after a good month of him teasing me I was almost in his trap. I hear Shook me all night long by AC/DC playing full blast. I Bob my head to the music and felt the feeling of freedom until someone tapped my arm. "Yo" I say looking at who got my attention "Sup Butterbutt" Butch smirks eyeing me without shame, what a fucking perv. He was wearing a leather jacket and pants, combat boots and a black t shirt "What do you want?" I ask him annoyed by his staring. "To chill with a sexy woman such as yourself" he said putting his arm around me. I shrug him off raising a brow. "Don't you got a leg to hump other than mine?" I say rolling my eyes.

I hear Carless whisper the Seether version playing as he gives my a smirk. "Nope this dog wants this leg" he says lifting my leg around his waist. I gasp in surprise as he stared into my eyes "besides I don't want anyone else taking you away from me" Butch said as I glare at him.

"Whatever Butch" I look away and he kissed my neck, making me lose my guard and moan a little. "Oooooh ho ho was that what I thought it was!" He said softly in my ear. "Fuck you!" I say glaring at him.

(Butch pov)

"Good idea" I say pulling her closer. She wore a dress tonight! Fucking sweet! We both were gonna love my plans. That's why we came to this party because I convinced my Bros that today we'd land the final moves to take those puffs as our women! I knew they wanted it.

"Dammit Butch!" Butterbutt panted in annoyance and dare I say arousal. We had been planning this for a long time Brick, Boomer and I knew tonight we had em where we wanted besides it is easy to ask them now that we were all friends we're having fun and there was booze to calm Butterbutt.

Lips of an angel by hinder started playing and I pick up Butterbutt who huffed in embarrassment and carry her to the dance floor. I slow dance with her that's when I knew I had her, because she sighed with a straight face laying her head on my chest. "That's it Babe relax" I say.

(Bubbles pov)

I listen to the music which I liked but it was definitely more Buttercup and a tiny bit Bloss's style I smile when I see Boomer sitting on a couch beside the snack table I giggle and plop next to him. He looked startled but relaxed seeing it was me.

"Hey Bubs! " He hugged me. "Hey Boom" I smile he looked soo dreamy. "Want to dance?" He asks coyly an I blush. "Uh huh" I nod and he gets up taking my hand. My sisters and I have been crushing on these boys for the longest time (took Buttercup years to admit that) and lately they've been bringing those subtle moves on us and I was about to ask him out if he was gonna keep hinting at it I definitely wanted to be his girlfriend.

We walk to the dance floor and I see Buttercup and Butch slow dancing! The shocking thing was that she had her head on his chest! Boomer smirked at his brother who saw and flipped him off. Boomer hugged me from behind and swayed me to the music. "I got a question for you Bubs" he says as I felt his warmth. "Wanna be my girlfriend?" And there it is! He gripped me a little more. I nodded "Uh huh i was hoping you would ask soon" I looked up at him, damn he was tall.

(Boomer pov)

"Great!" My heart swelled with happiness. A thousand words could not explain the situation right now Butch was right about tonight he said it would happen and dammit it did.

We danced and I look at Butch who gaped at me when he saw I had the easiest sweetest puff to ask out. Now that we were boyfriend and girlfriend I allowed things to get heated. Sex by nickelback started playing perfect!

I start grinding into Bubbles and she blushed crimson and turned to me. Look down at the blue puff what was biting her lip.

(Brick pov)

"Hey bloss" I ask dancing with her. "Yes Brick?" She says letting my arms wrap around her. "I know you probably saw this coming but do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask her waiting and pleading to any go for the answer I was looking for. "Sure! But you gotta mark your place" she winked at me. "Oh baby its fucking on" I growl seductively at her. funny as she said that sex by nickelback started.

I lift her off the ground and let mini Brick do the thinking. As she wrapped her legs around me I grind into her making her sigh in contentment. This girl got me so fucking hot way to quickly and I enjoyed every second.

Tonight was gonna be fucking worth it!

(Butch pov)

"Hey Buttercup" I say her actual name so she knows I'm serious. "Yea" she looked at me in shock for the use of her actual name. " The reason I am came tonight was to ask you if you will be...my...my girlfriend" I actually blushed. "Earn it" she stated nonchalantly. "What?" I ask in confusion. "Make me want to be yours" she winks.

"Oh hell yeah I like a challenge baby!" I shout getting the attention of everyone (including her sisters). She chuckled at my outburst of volume. "How will I be earning my possession of thy fair Butterbutt!" I say kneeling like a knight taking her hand. She face palms and looks at me blushing. "Do what you know best Butch" she rolls her eyes. I point to my dick for confirmation, and she punches my arm nodding so I'd stop.

Well she asked for it.

To be continued XD


	2. Reds and a lemon

*^-^ really good that this is enjoyable so far!*

*the next 3 chapters are the 3 couple's sex chaps :P*

(Blossom pov)

He finally was MINE! We danced for a bit and when he ground his arousal into me oh my fuuuuck.

We were so into it. Brick picked me up and flew above the crowd. He was looking for something. He smirked at me and took off to the upper part of the mansion where NOBODY was (yet) and entered one of the rooms.

"Hey Blossy let's keep that promise of making my mark on what is MINE" he seductively growled when he said 'mine' and I lost it. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss.

He moaned in approval and licked my lower lip asking for entry, which I happily obliged. He takes dominance quickly, and I wrapped my legs around him grinding into his growing bulge.

I feel his hands graze my breasts and my top being lifted, we break the kiss for only a second to take it completely off of my body.

He breaks the kiss and takes his shirt off. I marvel at his toned body and we'll earned eight pack.

(Brick pov)

I watch my prize eye me with desire. My eyes darken even more with lust as I climb back onto my pink goddess undoing the zipper on her skirt stripping it off her.

She undoes my belt and pants, bringing her hand into my boxers gripping my cock in her soft hands. I moan loudly and undo her strapless bra with ease.

I throw it to the floor, I instantly bring my face to her D-cups and suck on her right nipple pinching the left. This made her arch into my mouth moaning, such a fucking amazing sound.

I drag my tongue down her stomach dipping it into her navel causing her to gasp loudly. I bring my hand to her lace pink thong (yea that was totally for me and I know it) and pull it down her long milky legs.

I bring my face to my wanted destination. I stared up at her in want. I see her looking down at me with half lidded eyes and Red cheeks, breathing heavily.

She was ready for me, as I dip my face into her succulent pussy my mind goes into a frenzy as I began to lick her desire from her wet folds. She cried out in ecstasy gripping my hair"Brick!" This made my erection harder as I slip 2 fingers within her wet cavern.

"Fuck Brick!" She moaned playing with her breasts. I finger the puff faster as her moaning became louder and more frantic, I could tell my baby was about to cum. I bit her clit gently sending her over the edge.

(Blossom pov)

Holy fucking god is he good at that! He crawls up my body pulling his pants and boxers in the process. He grabbed my wrists holding them above my head, they fit perfectly in one hand as he got himself ready to enter me for the first time.

"Be gentle Brick at first, I've been saving my virginity for you" I say seeing his eyes flicker with passion. "I will" he said in a sexy dark tone "I'm glad nobody stole my prize" he said entering me slowly. I gasp in discomfort and pleasure and he stops for a minute kissing the pain away, stroking my cheek lovingly.

"I love you.." I say looking into his eyes. "I love you too, so fucking much" he says beginning to move as my moans of pain turn into pleasure. He feels amazing inside me, I feel myself close already. "Oooooh is someone gonna cum again already" he says fucking me harder.

My mind goes blank as I came for the second time tonight "aaaaah Brick!" I scream in ecstasy. He continues to fuck me harder as I claw down his back, he moans so loudly.

I feel another orgasam coming strong. "Fuck Blossom I'm going to fucking cum baby" he grunts as his pace quickened. "Yes baby cum inside me, I fucking want it!" I scream the loudest I have ever as complete euphoric pleasure washed over me.

He moans so loudly the bed shakes as he shot his seed into me, bringing over the edge again. "Jesus fuck, Brick!" I scream burying myself into his neck.

(Brick pov)

There was no way anyone can say that sex didn't fucking ROCK. I fall on top of her completely spent, she was sweaty and her hair clip came off her hair onto the bed. Her eyes were beautiful as hey long bangs dance across her tired face.

"I love you Bloss" I say laying next to her. She cuddled my chest nuzzling her face into it "I love you too" she says falling asleep.

I don't sleep though I'd rather watch her.

To be continued

*thought you'd love it from both pov ^-^ writing this was fun! Next chapter is the greens!*


	3. Emeralds and bondage

*Here comes the greens sex scene :P I would definitely appreciate more reviews I'm enjoying writing this*

*warning because we ALL know Butch there is mild BDSM*

(Buttercup pov)

After Butch pulled the most idiotic but kinda funny way asking for me to be his we dance a bit longer. My mind was kinda racing at how he'd earn me.

I suddenly felt him grabbing my ass and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around him as he chuckled devilishly. "Well I want to earn my keep now" he says licking his lips. "You better be good! Because I was enjoying the music!" I say not showing how much I wanted it.

He grinds himself against me and I accidentally let a moan creep out of my lips. He smirked darkly and did it again, this made my face heat up as I bite my lower lip. "Baby you fucking know I'll have you begging me by the time I'm started" his smirk grew.

"I don't beg" I smirk back at him. "Oh you fucking will and I know it" he said as he brought his lips to mine. I feel my arousal is now at full force and I can't help but finally give in. He flew up and without hesitation flew to the nearest bedroom.

He pushes me onto the bed and I moan from the force. He's kinda rough which I liked, and he knew it. "Ooh little Buttercup likes it when I play rough huh? Okay let's do it!" He says getting on top of me roughly kissing my lips. I lost all control and kissed back with just as much force.

I feel my dress side zipper come down as I kick off my boots he breaks the kiss pulling it down my body. "No bra huh? Something tells me that you were fucking planning this just as much as me" Butch growls in passion.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I say trying to sound legit, by his face I knew he saw right through it. "Black lace thong tells me different" he says biting one of my nipples. "Oh god fuuuck" I moan

He begins small licks and bites down my chest and stomach. He pulls off my underwear with absolute ease. Climbing back up to my face he had my dress and underwear in hand and did something I didn't expect. He grabs my wrists and uses my clothing to tie me to the headboard.

"Now that is more like it" he whispered into my ear. I was now very horny and quite stunned, I wanted to see just how much he wanted to prove himself.

(Butch pov)

After I tie her wrists I strip off my clothes and jump on to the bed like I'm stalking my prey. She looks at me with dark eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide it I KNEW she loved this.

I took my time putting hickeys all over her torso and D-cups, I avoid her heck because her dad would see. I lift her right leg and plant a nice hard smack on her ass making her moan "now I'm not fucking you till you beg Butterbutt" I say hearing her whine in need and annoyance.

I forcefully spread her leg and bite my way up her inner left thigh making her squirm and groan at my teasing. I slap her ass again and she cries out "ready to beg yet?" I say dragging my finger nail across her already dripping pussy.

"Never" she says I can tell she is holding back. I shove 2 fingers into her and her eyes shut as she arches grinding into my fingers. I angle my fingers until I hit that spot just right.

"Fuck Butch!" She screams and I knew got it. I slap her ass again in time with my fingering and that made her cum quickly making her scream, arch her back and her legs shake.

I begin to lick her cum soaked fuck hole giving her clit a hard but not damaging bite. She was going crazy now and I was enjoying the sight of the most unfazed puff crumble in pleasure beneath me.

I slap her ass again she came another time and finally hear what I wanted.

(Buttercup pov)

"Fine please please just fuck me dammit!" I cry out from Butch's intense foreplay. He smirked in victory as he climbed on top of me kissing me and lightly tugging my lips in between his teeth.

He untied my restraints and I instantly wrap my arms around his neck. He gets ready to enter me "you a virgin?" He asks me. "Yep" I say preparing for the discomfort to come. "I'll be careful then" he says with a hint of glee and a mild tenderness I didn't know he had.

He slowly pushes himself into me and my eyes close from the mild pain. He kisses me and I feel the pain going away. I nod for him to start moving and at first he is slow. I moan in pleasure as his pace began to quicken.

"Go faster Butch" I say moaning. A glint of playfulness shines in his forest green eyes "ok" he says lifting my legs above his shoulders as he began to fuck THE EVER LIVING SHIT outta me.

"Holy fucking hell Butch!" I scream in pleasure my mind going numb(I will be surprised if nobody heard that).

He began slapping my ass again in time with his thrusts and that's when I came HARD. I clawed his back definitely drawing blood and I feel his thrusting get quicker as he finally came too groaning loudly.

(Butch pov)

I came harder than I fucking have in my LIFE and I watch a LOT of porn. We were out of energy and collapsed onto the bed.

"So did I earn you?" I ask her between pants looking her in the eyes. "Uuuhhhh let me think" she said tapping her chin, making my eyes widen I hope. "Yeah you did...even I can't deny that you earned me" she says trying to regain her focus.

"Do you want to go get some drinks my girlfriend?" I ask making her give me a tiny smile. "Yeah sure!" She said getting up to get dressed.

We put our clothes back on and head for the bar.

To be continued...

*:P next is the blues might be up sooner than you think!*


	4. Dirty blues

*I thought I'd get this up nice and quick for you guys since I like this story :)*

*BTW a little funny at the beginning of Bubs pov :P*

(Bubbles pov)

"Hey Boomie" I say looking at him expectantly. "Yes my angel" he says grinding into me again. I blush and give him a seductive smiled we should find a room, I wanna PLAY" I wink at him. He smirks at my forwardness and flies us to the nearest bedroom to us.

We look into it to see if it was occupied...it was...by Butch and Buttercup we close the door quickly and bust out laughing. "Is she actually tied up to the bed? Butch you sick fuck" Boomie facepalmed.

"I don't know Babe it sounds like fuun" I giggle winking and he actually blushed. I kiss him and the mood was back instantly. We find an unoccupied room and began our fun.

I kissed him passionately unbuttoning his blue dress shirt and stone washed jeans. He broke the kiss and off came my dress. I let my hair down out of its clip and he picked me up placing me on the bed.

I run my hands down his chest and six pack letting a seductive purr escape my lips. He undid the front clasp of my srapless bra letting my DD-CUPS free. Boomer looked at them with hunger and amazement.

"Yes they are bigger than my sisters" I wink and he does a silent "hell yea!" And begins sucking on them I moan loudly. He moves lower and licks down my stomach and I am already breathing heavily.

(Boomer pov)

I bring my face to creamy thighs and give a trail of kisses up them. She moans and giggles "that tickles Boomie" I slide off her blue g-string (uh who knew she wears those). I bring my face to her pussy and drag my tongue down it "ooh yea fuck baby" she tangled her fingers into my hair.

I didn't know Bubbles was so naughty, it really turned me on. I lick from her pussy to her thigh, down her leg and sucked on her toes making her moan and squirm.

I bring my face back to her drenched pussy and began licking it quickly. I pinch her clit ant she came instantly " Oh my god Boomer!" She throws her head back moaning loudly.

Fuck I needed to be inside of her, but I continued my foreplay making her whine in pleasure. I finger her as her legs shake wildly "Boomer I'm gonna cum again" I finger faster as she got closer.

"Oh god yes Boomer!" She wrapping her legs around my head (almost choked me with em). "Please baby fuck me I can't wait another second!".

(Bubbles pov)

I watch eagerly as he climbs back on top of me. "I gotta ask Bubbles, are you a virgin?" He looks at me hopefully. "Yes I am Boom" I say rubbing my hand on his cheek. He slowly enters me and I groan in discomfort, he stopped and looked at me tenderly.

I kiss him and I start to become adjusted to him. "You can move Boomer" I say as the pain totally vanished. He moves slowly and I bury my face into his neck moaning into and biting and sucking it in pleasure.

I felt my release building as I was slowly reaching my orgasam. He began to move faster and grabbed my face kissing me so passionately I almost came. It didn't take long for me to cum after that as we both were reaching our end.

"Oh fuck Boomer I love you!" I scream loudly (oops broke the wine glass on the night stand) as I cum hard. That made him groan and cum inside me.

(Boomer pov)

I was tired and flopped down next to Bubbles as she cuddled me. "I love you too Bubbles" I say as she moves closer hugging me. "I'm sleepy Boomie" she say yawning.

She falls asleep on me and I melt inside, I'm a lucky guy for sure. I notice the broken wine glass from her sonic scream and chuckle lightly.

I feel my neck and noticed that I had a very large hickey from the beautiful blond next to me.

I let it slide as I watch her sleep.

*hope you guys enjoyed next chapter is a truth or dare that takes place at the ruffs :P*


	5. The beginning of truth or dare

*Here comes the fun stuff :P this whole chapter is Blossom pov*

(Blossom pov)

I wake up after my quick nap to see Brick looking at me tenderly. "Hey Blossy" he said stroking my cheek. "Wanna go back to the party and have a bit of fun?" He says cuddling me.

I nod and we get up and get dressed, making ourselves look decent and exit the room. We fly back to the main floor to find a group surrounding 2 people cheering. We see Butch and Buttercup with rows of shots throwing them back one by one.

"Wooooo fuck yea I kicked your as green boy!" Buttercup chanted fist pumping into the air. "Beginner's luck babe" he chuckled. "Hey Blossom!" Buttercup said excitement I've never scene before.

"Why you so hyper BC?" Brick smirks. "Cause I got LAID" Buttercup said over enthusiastically. "And she has had QUITE a bit of alcohol and sugar from the snack table" Butch smirks looking proud of himself.

"Hey guys!" I hear Bubbles say as her and Boomer enter the room. "Uuuhhhh why is Buttercup dancing on the table" Boomer said holding back laughter. "Sugar and alcohol kinda made her a bit hyper...and kinda drunk" Brick facepalmed. "Let's not forget that I got LAID" Buttercup said pumping her fist in the air.

"We should go somewhere where Buttercup can calm down" Bubbles chuckled as she watch her sister act nothing like her usual self. "Hey Butch how many shots of that did she have?" I asked him as we left after 10 minutes of convincing Buttercup to come.

"About like 30" he said nonchalantly "drank me under the table" which made Blossom's eyes widen. "I can't believe I got her this much out of her shell from just one fuck?" He said scratching his head.

I could not help laughing at that. They get to the puff's home and enter the door. "Daaaad hey" Buttercup said hugging him. "What in the world Buttercup?" The professor said a bit stunned. "Sugar rush mixed with a little alcohol" Bubbles whispered in his ear.

"I'm tired now" Buttercup said passing out thankfully Butch caught her. "Why hello boys nice to see you again" The professor greeted

The boys who waved. "I'll get Buttercup cup upstairs Professor" Butch said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Yes of course! But before everyone leaves the room I must say that I was about to leave for a trip that my job has just landed on me I even texted it to Blossom who didn't seem to answer quite yet" he shot me a look and I blushed knowing he was not impressed.

"The music was a bit loud and I forgot to turn my phone on vibration" I admitted. "Well let it not happen again I'll be on my way he said leaving out the door "Oh and by the way girls thanks to overhearing Blossom gush about you boys yesterday I'm guessing you are all in relationships so I will say this one time...I don't want grandchildren yet" with that said he left.

I was crimson faced hiding in my hands. As Butch carried Buttercup the boys all bust out laughing and Bubbles chuckled. "I knew you wore those underwear on purpose!" Brick smirks.

"What underwear!" Butch say running out of Buttercup's room tripping on the way down. "A nice pink little thong just for me" Brick wiggles his brows suggestively. "Bubbles wore a g-string" Boomer shrugged making everyone double take.

"Wait little blue ain't so innocent!" Brick said looking at me in disbelief. "Nope" Bubbles giggled running upstairs with Boomer tagging along.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask blushing still. "Sure baby girl" Brick said putting his arm around me. Butch sat on the arm chair and joined in.

*2&1/2 hrs later*

"Why are we home guys" Buttercup said walking down the stairs. "You were drunk and hyper we got you home before you passed out but that was after you SCREAMED that you got laid" I said in boredom. "Hehe I find that kinda funny actually" Buttercup said plopping on Butch who "oofed" as she sat down.

"Hey guy I was bored and had an idea for some fuun" Bubbles twirled into the room happily with Boomer. "And what would that be?" Brick said snuggling me. "Truth or dare the adult version!" Bubbles shouted in excitment pointing at her phone with the app on it.

"I'm game" Butch smirks. "Me too" Buttercup yawned. "Why not" Brick shrugged stretching. "Okay but I have at least one rule" I said which made everyone look at me.

"If we do have to do a dare with someone else's lover we will not I repeat NOT get jealous" I say seriously making everyone nod. "Okay everyone in a circle around thy coffee table" Butch said sounding a little too happy. Everyone sat in a circle. In order it went Brick, me, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles and lastly Boomer.

"Okay we start with Brick and got right from there" everyone nods. Brick takes the phone from Bubbles "I pick dare" he said smirking "give your city mayor a prank call this should be fun!" He said evily. He pulls a disposable cell out of his pants. "What is that used for" I ask him suspiciously.

"What I'm doing right now" he smirks wider. I roll my eyes and smile 'soo Brick' I thought. "Hello is this Mike hunt" Brick says in a British voice. "No this is the mayor but I'll ask" we hear him say through the speaker phone. "Mike hunt! Has anyone seen mike hunt" he said quickly and frantically.

"Sir why are you saying that vulgar word!" Mrs. Bellum asked. "Fuck abort abort" Butch whispered. As Brick hung up, after that everyone was dying of laughter.

"Fuck is he stupid or what!" Butch said as he laughed. "Okay okay it's Boomer's turn" Brick said breathing heavy getting his composure back. "I'm no wuss so dare it is!" He said proudly "let someone in the room cut your hair" Boomer said raising a brow. "I can I do it all the time for Bubbles" I say and he sighs in relief. "I'll get my hair cutting scissors" I say getting them and coming back.

I cut only a quarter of an inch and everyone kinda liked it. "Shnazzy" Boomer said looking into the hallway mirror "I'll be asking you from now on to do this instead of a hair dresser" he plopped back in the circle.

To be continued


	6. Lap dances and M&m's

*still from Blossom's pov :P this chapter will be hilarious XD*

*song lyrics will be shown courtesy of Bubbles dare!*

(Blossom pov)

"I didn't know you cut hair?" Brick said to me smiling. "Yea Bubs only let's me do it" I smile back. "Speaking of Bubbles it's her turn!" Buttercup said smirking.

"Okay here it goes, I pick dare" she said confidently until the dare was shown "give the person to your right a lap dance" her eyes widened when she realized who that was.

"Alright I get a lap dance!" Butch chants in victory. "Well I gotta do it...but not in this dress be right back for a second!" She left the room and entered 5 minutes later in something that made it get a little hot in that room.

She wore a black bikini under a black fishnet dress with her hair down. " Well I'm ready! Butch pick a song for me to dance to" she said nervously. He smirked pulling out his phone searching for a song "got it!" Butch said in a sing song voice.

We all roll our eyes and watch the entertainment. He plugged it into the puffs in-house speaker grabbing the remote sitting in our arm chair, as soon as Bubbles took her position in front of him he grinned and let it play. It was crazy bitch by Buckcherry.

All right!

Bubbles bent over and did a hair flip winking at Butch.

Break me down, you got a lovely face

We're going to your place

And now you got to freak me out

Bubbles got close to him jiggling her boobs in his face

Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid

You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

She got down low rubbing her hands on her body as Butch already looked like a dog in heat.

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

She climbs on his lap and whips her hair around and I think Boomer had an erection as well as Butch at this point.

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

She drags her fingers down his shoulders

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

We don't know how she did it but she put her legs and ass in the air and onto Butch's shoulders.

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

She grab his shirt pulling her face to him legs still on his shoulders. How was she so flexible!

Take it off, the paper is your game

You jump in bed with fame

She does a flying backflip off him landing perfectly. Turning her ass in his face she bends down again smirking.

Another one night paid in full, uh

You're so fine, it won't be a loss

She looks at Boomer winking. I swear I even saw Brick get flustered!

Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face

She spins doing the splits and everyone's jaws dropped!

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

She puts her legs in front of herself lying on her back she does the bridge showing her flexibility again.

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

She jumps up dancing in a sexual manor shaking her hips.

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

She hops back on top of him and pulls him by the shirt to her face again, by now his eyes were HUGE.

Get the video

fuck you so good

Get the video

fuck you so good

She pulls away doing another hair flip grinding her hips in the air.

Crazy bitch

Crazy bitch

Crazy...bitch

She looks him in the eyes and winks.

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

She giggles getting up and moving her hips to the music tapping her foot.

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

She did the same thing for a few getting more momentum in her movement.

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

She rips the fishnet dress front open and Butch let out a "Holy shit!"

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back, come on

She began dancing again and oh boy I started to feel a little something too.

Baby girl

You want it all

To be a star

You'll have to go down

She gets down low again spreading her legs and bringing her ass in the air.

Take it off

No need to talk

You're crazy

But I like the way you fuck me

She does the splits again and Buttercup has a shocked look on her face.

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

She bounced while still doing the splits flipping her hair.

Hey

You're crazy bitch

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

You keep me right on

She lifts herself in the air blowing him a kiss.

You're crazy

But I like the way you fuck me

She has her hand on her hips and the room was silent for a good minute until I say "what...the...FUUCK". "I'm the happiest person alive! I got a bad ass woman with the best sisters ever!" Butch shouted.

"Girl I'm going to say one thing..." Buttercup said smirking "tech me how to do that shit!" She said in amazement. "Butch it's your turn!" We hand the phone to him and he smirks "I pick a-dare" he says with enthusiasm.

"put on an m&m's costume and belt out Celine Dion my heart will go on while walking down the street! What the fuck!" He yells the last part and we DIE in laughter.

"Where do we get the fucking costume anyway!" He pouts "I uh have one from last year..." Boomer chuckled making people raise their brows. "It was Halloween dammit" Boomer pouted too. "Teleport to your room and get it!" Brick chuckled.

"Fine" he teleported away and a couple minutes later he was back. Bubbles already got dressed and was giggling in excitment at what we were about to witness! I smirk at Brick who had smirk of his own.

Butch sighed and dawned the dreaded costume which was a red M&M and we all lost our shit laughing hardest was Buttercup. Butch rolled his eyes "Let's fucking do this shit" he said holding a fish in the air

He took his phone found the song and played it full blast singing it while he walked. He sang as loudly as he could and surprisingly had an amazing voice, we still laughed at him.

He was finally done taking off the costume and lighting it on fire. We just laughed going inside the house. This game was so much fun!

To be continued


	7. Strip tease and truths

*omg every time I read that last chapter I laugh way too hard XD ok now let the games continue*

(Blossom pov)

After half an hour of us laughing and Butch pouting with a blush we finally could continue to play. "Okay Buttercup it's your turn" I say still keeping the chuckles at bay. "I pick dare" Buttercup said sighing. When she read the dare she blushed "let 3 random people in the room slap your ass guess it wrong and you get 5 extra you must wear a blindfold... oh no!".

We all looked at eachother smirking. "Go get the blind fold and we will flip a coin" Brick said chuckling at Buttercup's blush. "Okay" Buttercup went upstairs to get something.

We flip a coin and (I'm not saying who the people are until the dare!) the decision was final. Buttercup walked in the room with one of my pink scarves having Bubbles tie it over her eyes and bend her over the coffee table.

Buttercup braces herself and feels a hard smack in her ass "Ow! Was that Brick!?" She wines "yep" he says chuckling and sitting down. Then she feels a VERY hard slap "Oh shit! Was that Butch?" She asked pouting, but feels five more VERY hard slaps. "Okay last one Buttercup!" I say smirking, Buttercup then feels a tiny little slap "was that...Bubbles?" She asked giggling a bit, but she feels again five more tiny slaps.

After the end of it She pulls off her blindfold and raises a brow "who were the two I could not guess?" She asked sounding suspicious. "I was the second" Bubbles smirked at Buttercup, who looked at her in utter disbelief "your joking?" She asked and everyone.

"It was Bubbles" I say smirking as well "I was the last one" Butch said grinning. "Wait what?" She questioned sitting in her spot. "Bubbles and I decided to trick you!" Butch smirks giving a high-five to Bubbles.

"Okay Blossom's turn!" Brick smiled. "I pick truth to change it up a bit" I say smiling until the truth was shown "did you ever feel attraction to a teacher? If so did you pursue it?" I blush at that question.

Butch and Brick were both drinking water and spit it up at the same time, while Buttercup and Bubbles looked at me waiting for a answer. I know everyone was expecting me to say "Oh god no how unprofessional" but they were in for a surprise.

"Uh... yea actually I was attracted to Mr. Peterson and kinda had a huge crush on him freshman year... no I didn't pursue it" I blush making everyone gape at me.

"You're kidding?" Bubbles asked leaning across the table Brick trying not to look at her cleavage. "Yeah" I say rubbing my neck with my hand.

"Okay Brick it's your turn" Butch said playfully. "I choose truth" Brick said sighing. "If you could have sex with anyone other than your lover who would you pick" Brick said glaring at the phone "this game is a dick... but I would have to say Bubbles because seeing someone who is innocent like her and Bloss become freaks in the sack is kinda hot" Brick said truthfully.

"I'm not a freak" I blush at him as he smirked. "Bloss you yelled at me to cum inside you while you were wearing your thigh high boots with your legs wrapped around my ass death gripping me" he deadpanned making everyone's jaws drop.

"Fuck off I was horny!" I say pouting at them making them even more shocked. "It's Boomer's turn again" he said handing his brother the phone.

"It's pick dare" he said smiling at me devilishly. "Do a dirty strip tease?" He raised a brow. "Oooh" Bubbles giggled happily making him blush.

"Okay Butch you're the sex song connoisseur pick one..." Boomer said facepalming. "Okay" Butch said grabbing his phone. "Found one" Butch smirked darkly.

He plugged his phone into the stereo again and pressed play. It was I get off by halestorm.

Boomer started bobbing his head undoing his shirt buttons slowly moving hid hips. He danced around walking to Bubbles, tossing his his to her. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper slowly. He started thrusting in the air with his arms behind his head making people laugh a bit. He rubbed his hand down his chest and finally pulled off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

The song finished and we all started laughing as he put his pants back on. "Okay Bubbles it's you again!" I say smiling snapping her out of her trance that was her sniffing Boomer's shirt.

"Okay I pick truth" she said smiling and reading it blushing, everyone raised a brow in question. "What does it say Bubbles?" I ask curiously. "It says... do you have any sex toys? If so what?" She was red.

"Do you?" Boomer asked curiously. "Yea actually" Bubbles blushed more. "Holy fuck blue?" Butch says getting closer. "I have a bullet vibrator, horse whip, handcuffs and... nipple stimulation clamps" she hid her face in the shirt she held.

"Holy fucking kinky Bubbles!" Buttercup said laughing. "It's Butch's turn" she said blushing. "It's pick truth" he said smirking, then full out blushing when he read the truth " What is your weakness in the bedroom?" He looked at a very much grinning Buttercup who waited on how to get him back.

"I have sensitive guy nipples okay!" He said pouting "I whine like a girl if you touch them" he looked down a blush on his cheeks. "Hehehehe" Buttercup chuckled evily. "Fucking dammit!" Butch yelled pouting again.

To be continued


	8. Sister love and chocolate sauce

*things are getting interesting :p*

( Blossom pov)

"Okay Buttercup it's you again" Bubbles said finally done blushing from earlier. "Okay I pick dare" she said taking the phone. "have you lover blindfold you and guess a body part you are touching of theirs" Buttercup said nervously, looking at Butch who had a grin.

We blindfold her (again) and Butch walked up to her and brought her hand to his flexed bicep chuckling. "Ahhhh Butch is that your ass? I swear to god if it is I'll murder you!" She said making everyone laugh. "Guys it isn't funny! What is it!" She said nervously.

She rips her hand away making Butch laugh harder. She takes off the blindfold to find us laughing. "What?! What's so damn funny?!" She said crossing her arms. "I put your fingers between my flexed bicep and you think it's my ass! What is your mind woman!" Butch said laughing harder.

"I just know you are a damn perv you dick" Buttercup said pouting. "Okay - okay it's Blossom now" Brick said with tears in his eyes holding back his laughter. "Since I picked truth already I choose dare" I say nervously what came up made me red "kiss someone who is not your lover for 3 minutes" I say looking at everyone in the room. "Ouuu ouuu pick me!" Butch yelled like a little kid. "No...I choose Bubbles" I say making everyone gape at me in surprise. "Me?" Bubbles asked blushing with wide eyes.

"This is going to be hoooot" Butch said grinning with excitement. I nod and walked over to where she was sitting. "Babe set a timer" I say looking at Brick who was blushing furiously. "Well do Bloss" he said getting out his phone and setting a timer. I count down in my head and kiss my blue sister right on the lips.

I hear everyone hoot and hollar as we get into it. I didn't expect that Bubbles would moan in pleasure and deepen the kiss. I let out a moan too wrapping my arms around her waist. The kiss was quite good not as good as Brick but it came close second. I hear her make a satisfide sound and kiss me deeper. We hear the timer and I break the kiss. I notice everyone including Buttercup was red faced. I look at Bubbles who had a smile on her face.

I see 3 very noticeable boners on the boys. "Wow..." Bubbles said in a dreamy voice giggling. "That was the soooo hoooot" Boomer said eyes wide. "I think I'm going to need another round of Buttercup after this shit is over" Butch said fanning himself.

"Okay Brick it's your turn" I chuckle as everyone snapped back into reality. "I pick dare" Brick said blushing. "chocolate is delicious lick some off of your lover" his eyes widened as he looked at me. "It's in the kitchen" Buttercup said pointing to said room. Brick leaves to get it and everyone is still looking at me in shock.

"I got it... okay Blossom take off your shirt and bra I don't want them getting dirty..." he said waiting for my reaction. "Okay" I say making everyone's jaws drop. I take them off and I see Butch, Boomer and Brick gawking at my boobs. I take the sauce from a distracted Brick and squeezed it on my boobs. I gasp from the fact that it was cold making the boys jump.

Brick got down on his knees in front of me and began licking it off. I giggle and moan from the sensation, I look at my sisters who look at me like I have two heads.

After Brick is done he hands me a wet soapy rag so I can clean myself. I do that and put my missing clothing back on. I feel Brick sit next to me and kiss cheek.

"Huuuuuuh" Butch was in a trance drooling. Buttercup snapped her fingers making him snap out of it and us laugh.

"Boomer it's your turn" I say handing him the phone. " I pick truth because God damn" he said blushing. " tell an embarrassing sex story" he said looking at the phone blushing more. His brothers burst out laughing. " in like 10th grade I had the huge obsession with Jennifer Lopez" Boomer said and the boys laughed harder "Butch walked in on me jaking it to nudes of her making me fall out of my chair" he said making everyone look at each other and fall over in laughter.

"Oh fuck you" he said pouting at us, this made the laughing ten times worse. He just flops on the couch waiting for everyone to collect themselves. I never heard something so funny from the ruffs and I couldn't control myself.

To be continued

*didn't expect that huh :p lol unexpected girl kissing XD*


	9. Massages and karaoke

*Boomer and j lo XD time for chapter 9*

( Blossom pov )

We finally stop laughing at Boomer who was glaring at all of us. "Bubbles turn" he said huffing. We hand Bubbles the phone "I pick dare!" She was giggling "eat some cold cuts dipped in...chocolate...eww" she cringed. She got up and everyone followed her into the kitchen.

She got out the ham and chocolate drizzling it on the meat. She said a silent prayer ate ate it in one bite. "You know that wasn't so bad" she giggled. "Okay Butch it's you now" Brick smirked. We all go back to the coffee table and sit.

"I pick dare because nobody is going to find anything else about my damn body" Butch said blushing "give someone who isn't your lover a message...hmm nice" he grinned and for some reason looked right at me.

"Blossom! Lay in the couch and I shall massage you" he smirked. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited, I get a free massage. "Keep her clothing on..." Brick warned. "Yeah whatever" Butch grinned, I lay on my stomach and feel him sitting on my butt. When he started, he without a doubt was AMAZING at this as he worked the knots in my back.

"Mmmmmm" I had a huge smile on my face, I started falling asleep. "Enjoying yourself" Butch chuckled as his hands moved to my shoulders. "You need to do this professionally...mmmm" I sigh see Brick look at me like I was the cutest thing here. "Feel nice baby girl" Brick sat by my head and petted my hair.

"Uh huh" I smile up at him. Butch was finally done after a good 15 minutes of massaging me. "Baby..." Buttercup gave him a look that. made him smile. "Yes I'll give you one later" he smirked when she silently cheered. "OK Buttercup it's you again" I say relaxing next to Brick who held me possesivly.

"I pick truth because I haven't yet" she smirked "what is your biggest sexual fantasy". Butch looked at her with so much interest.(Thanks Omega2WWE for the suggestion) "Well...hmm...I totally would love to tied up and get spanked,get played with and cum until I can't see straight, then fucked until I pass out...there is also anal! " she was very detailed. Bubbles and I blush, and all three boys look at her eyes wide and jaws to the floor.

"Good to know" Butch said nonchalantly smirking as his brothers looked at him with "wtf" faces. "Blossom it's your turn" Buttercup said handing me the phone. "I choose dare" is a and smirk at what I got "Say something HIGHLY inappropriate into someone's ear, nobody else hears" I looked at Brick who swallowed thickly.

I go up next to him grinning from ear to ear, he blushes. I begin to whisper "I want you to fuck me so hard later that I go temporarily blind" his eyes go wide as he gaped at me. "I'm taking that to heart" he winked, and I blush. I hand the phone to him "I pick dare" he smirked at me " sing your lover's favorite song naked to everyone...fuck it yolo" he facepalmed.

"My favorite song is I kissed a girl by Katy Perry" I say giggling. He gave me a "are you shiting me" look and sighed. "You can do it!" Butch said holding back a laugh. Brick found the song on my phone, and stripped do to NOTHING. I couldn't help but ogle my very naked and very embarrassed boyfriend. "God it could be worse..." he said pressing play.

He started singing to it and looking away blushing as my sisters stare at him with me. His brothers look away trying not to laugh. He actually sounded really good. I felt brave and got up dancing, walking behind him wrapping myself around him. He relaxed a bit and rolled his eye smiling.

When he finished his brothers laughed at him and me sisters grinned. I help him put his clothes back on. He sat down glaring at his brothers. They stop and look at him in fear, my sisters look at me and roll their eyes.

"Boomer it's you again" I say and he groans in defeat. "I pick dare.." Boomer said and facepalmed "give someone other than your lover a lap dance...god dammit..I'm sorry Blossom but I choose you" he said blushing. I shrug and get up sitting on the arm chair like Butch did for Bubbles.

"What's with the blues and dirty dancing" Butch said looking at his brother who never stopped blushing. He had Butch choose the song again and what he chose make everyone laugh.

I'm just a bachelor

I'm looking for a partner

Boomer sighed and walked to me putting his leg up

Someone who knows how to ride

Without even falling off

He thrusted in my direction moving his hips

Gotta be compatible

Takes me to my limits

Girl when I break you off

I promise that you won't want to get off

He gets on top of me making me giggle as he sat on my lap moving his hips

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

He moves back and fourth and I hear Bubbles squeal.

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing

Peepin' your steelo

He rubs my hands down his chest.

Just once if I have the chance

The things I would do to you

He turned moving his ass on my lap.

You and your body

Every single portion

He stands up bringing me with him, laying me on the floor.

Send chills up and down your spine

Juice flowing down your thigh

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

He hovers over me and I see he is tomato red.

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

He moves his body to the music and I see him smirk.

If we're gonna get nasty baby

First we'll show and tell

He turned around his ass over my face.

Till' I reach your pony tail, oh

Lurk all over and through you baby

Until we reach the stream

You'll be on my jockey team, oh

I see his wiggle his butt and I hear Brick and Butch laugh.

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

He starts grinding his hips in my face, making we squeal loudly.

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

He moved his ass up and down my body.

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

He grinds his ass on my legs and I started laughing.

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

Ride it, saddles

He gets up helping me up "if I tried to be overly sexy Brick would kill me" he winked sitting in between him and Bubbles. I was giggling the entire way back to my spot.

*give me some truth suggestions guys :)*


End file.
